


what is jealousy if not insecurity?

by ratbrain



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Jonny d'Ville and Nastya Rasputina are Siblings, jealous Jonny d'ville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbrain/pseuds/ratbrain
Summary: Tim is drinking with someone else at a bar, and Jonny makes Nastya listen to his drunken (but definitely not jealous) rant.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	what is jealousy if not insecurity?

The mechanisms were on a small planet called Wedrum, and Nastya was at the end of her patience. 

“Look at them all smug over there,” Jonny said, glaring daggers over the top of his drink to the bar where Tim and whatever the fuck his name was sat. 

“Yes Jonny I know, you’ve been making me look for twenty minutes now. Just admit that you’re jealous, please,” she said, getting fed up with her brothers antics. 

“I am absolutely  _ not _ !” Jonny whined, taking a long sip from his drink as if that proved anything. 

“Oh yeah, definitely not.”

“I’m not!”

“Then why have you been making me glare at your boyfriend sitting with someone else for-”

“What if he’s an impostor?”

“Oh christ," she muttered, calling over a bartender and ordering some more drinks. This was going to be a very long night. 

“Think about it, it would make sense. Why else would he be so interested in us?”

“First off, he's not interested in us. He’s interested in Tim, which makes sense because Tim is sweet and kind, and not an over paranoid creep.”

“Ouch.”

“Just calling it as I see it.”

“Well if I’m such an ‘over paranoid creep’, why are you still sitting here with me?”

“One, to drink. And two, I think I’m the only factor keeping you from going over and putting a bullet in that man's head.”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Jonny sighed, resting his head on his hand. 

“Why don’t you just go over and talk to them? I’m sure Tim wouldn’t exactly exclude you.”

“I dunno. I feel like we always do everything together, I don’t wanna smother him, he should get to have his own stuff without me intruding.”

“I suppose if that’s how you look at it," Nastya said, accepting the newly offered drinks. She challenged Jonny to see who could drink theirs faster, both to shut him up and take his mind off things. 

A few hours later as well as many drinks later, and their positions had remained unchanged. Except now they were far drunker than they had been. Another thing about immortality, it did surprisingly little for your tolerance. Jonny had always been good at holding his liquor, considering he’d been drinking it since he could remember. But he also knew he was less...secretive when he was drunk. 

“M’ gonna kill him Nastya,” he slurred, looking over to the bar for the millionth time that night, reaching slowly and unsteadily for the pistol at his hip. 

“Jonny no. We’re both too drunk to put up a good fight, plus Tim would probably be pretty pissed.”

“Look at him, I’ll bet he knows so much about guns and shit. Wanna go back now.”

By the time Nastya had processed what Jonny said and was about to suggest heading back to the Aurora, Jonny had already draped himself over Tim’s back and was whining in his ear. 

“Wan’ go back now,” he said, bringing his arms to wrap around Tim’s middle. 

Tim turned as much as he could in Jonny’s hold and laughed. He wasn’t fully sober, but he was definitely nowhere near as bad as Jonny. 

“Okay Jonny I’ll take you back, just give me two minutes and-”

“Wan’ go back  _ now,”  _ Jonny whined, burying his face into Tim’s neck. 

“Okay,” he laughed, “Okay Jonny we’ll go back now.” He said a quick goodbye to the man whose name Jonny had never bothered to learn and walked out with him, Jonny’s hand wrapped loosely around his waist to steady himself. 

When they got back to Tim’s room Jonny flopped down on the bed and made grabby hands for Tim to join him, which he did happily. Jonny smiled, kissing Tim’s face everywhere that he could. 

“Make me so happy,” Jonny said, laying his head on Tim’s chest. 

“You make me happy too,” Tim said, running his hand up and down Jonny’s back. Jonny began kissing down the side of Tim’s neck, which Tim accepted happily. But he stopped Jonny when he went to take off Tim’s shirt. 

Jonny looked absolutely heartbroken. “D’you not want me?” he asked. 

“No, no it’s nothing like that Jonny, of course I do! But you’re still too drunk, okay? Tomorrow if your hangover isn’t too bad we can, alright?”

“You’re drunk too!” Jonny protested. 

“A bit, but nowhere near as much as you. It wouldn’t be right, Jonny-love. Now come on, I can tell you’re tired.”

Which was true, because Jonny was in fact, very tired. If he was sober he would have accepted this fact and gone to sleep with Tim whispering sweet things into his ear and holding him close. But he was so painfully not sober that he did what a very drunk Jonny would do, which was:

“M’ not tired! And I want it, I don’t care if I’m drunk, we have sex all the time Tim. Please?”

“Jonny, there’s something else bothering you,” Tim said, and his tone wasn’t harsh or critical, because it never was. Tim was infinitely sweet and patient and kind, and next to him Jonny felt so insignificant. No wonder he was talking to that man at the bar, he was probably way better than Jonny. 

“It’s just, that guy from the bar,” Jonny muttered quietly. Tim beamed down at him. 

“Is Jonny D’Ville  _ jealous _ ?”

“Don’t push it,” Jonny said, but he was beginning to smile. 

“You, the theatrical cold blooded killer from New Texas, is  _ jealous _ ?”

“Tim I will kill you,” Jonny tried to come across as threatening, but in truth both he and Tim were laughing far too hard for that to be a possibility. 

When they had calmed down a bit Jonny said “I know it’s stupid.”

“Yeah, it is,” Came Tim’s instant reply. 

“Hey!”

“Well it’s stupid because why would I want anyone else when I have the prettiest first mate right here with me?”

“You always have been a sentimental drunk.”

“Says the one draped over me, Jonny-love.”

“I don’t have to cuddle you, y’know,” Jonny giggled, and when he went to move away to prove this point Tim threw an arm around his middle and wrestled Jonny back on top of him. 

“I’m cuddling you until we’re hungover and gross and sweaty.”

“That will be gross. We’re both still in all of our clothes.”

“Your eyeliner is still on.”

“So are your goggles.”

“Help me find my goggles tomorrow and I’ll help you take off your eyeliner?”

“Deal.”

  
  



End file.
